


Одна команда

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Series: Драбблы с феста "Фанфик в один абзац" [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil





	Одна команда

Небеса кажутся раскаленными добела, марево разогретого воздуха туманит окружающее, и лишь от воды слегка-слегка тянет свежестью. Под умиротворяющий плеск волн затянутые в перчатки пальцы раз за разом погружаются в плотную глинистую почву. Высокий крутой обрыв как причудливый навес – защищает от жестких лучей солнца, но от жары особо не помогает. Тем более – через два часа работы. Пот струится по лицу и понемногу капает с нижних краев маски. Очередная пригоршня глины падает совсем рядом с плащом – черным, с узором из кровавых облаков. И еще одна. И еще. Пласт глины совсем тонкий, перемежается слоями ила, песка и мела, так что большая часть добычи безжалостно бракуется. Слишком темная. Слишком светлая. Суховата. Размыта водой. Острые зубки на чужой узкой ладони охотно перемалывают очередной образец – и все три рта недовольно кривятся. Не то, не то, не то. Приходится возвращаться на отмель и продолжать работу, пока за спиной продолжает звучать недовольное ворчание. Ковер мягкого приречного мха манит прилечь и отдохнуть на пару минут, но едва искушение побеждает, как на краю обрыва материализуется невысокая фигурка с волосами, ослепляющими золотым сиянием. «Это еще что такое? – сердится златовласое видение. – У нас еще и двух мешков глины не набралось, а ты прохлаждаешься. Кто тут целую неделю ныл, что раз мы теперь одна команда, то должны работать совместно и доверять друг другу? Ты так горячо заверял меня, что хочешь приобщиться к моему искусству, так что цени мое доверие и копай!»


End file.
